1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera apparatus, and more particularly, to a camera apparatus capable of tracking a target object based on motion of a camera, sensed by a motion sensor, and a method for tracking an object in the camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vision-tracking has been conventionally performed by tracking a target object to be tracked in image data of every frame of an image input from a camera. However, if the number of target objects to be tracked in the input image increases, such vision-tracking may have to track a plurality of target objects simultaneously, significantly increasing the amount of computation for image processing. As such, conventional tracking has a difficulty in simultaneously tracking a plurality of objects due to an increase in the amount of computation.
Moreover, according to conventional tracking, if a target object a user wants to track is occluded by some obstacle in spite of being present in a Region of Interest (ROI) on the screen, the object cannot be recognized and thus cannot be tracked. Neither can a target object out of the ROI be tracked, based on conventional tracking.